


Dr. Wily's log

by Luli



Category: The Protomen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luli/pseuds/Luli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what was going on in the evil character mind?<br/>This is a look at Dr. Albert Wily's log during the events of Act I and Act II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Wily's log

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had in mind for quite a while. Protoverse events from Wily’s point of view. It kinda wrote itself, it took like just 3 hours?? It's not very long anyway.  
> Wily, I love/hate you.
> 
> Headcanons: Protoverse!Wily doesn't look like the ingame one, he looks more sophisticated and has whole hair (though he’s slowly losing it in the last few years) he’s also a megane bastard. Light looks awful in Joe’s years because he didn't really care. After the whole Protoman thing, he slowly turned into the games one, but still doesn't look like Santa. Also in the times when emily was alive i think he looked like carlos from nightvale, for some reason.  
> I think as well that Wily records the logs and I wrote this thing accordingly.
> 
> Also excuse any mistake I could've make, english is not my first language. I mainly used formal serious words but sometimes not, I'm aware of that. After all, Wily is still human and because of that his tongue slips.

Log 21/6/20XX

Humans are stupid. I’ve come to this realization after years of observing and suffering humanity’s stupidity. What do they gain by beating someone to the point they can’t move just because they can actually think? Makes no sense. Yet again, humanity in itself makes no sense. Computers, on the other hand, make so much more sense. They won’t betray you and they do whatever you want them to do.

Computers are amazing.

 

Log 16/8/20XX

I’m going to that convention in robotics. Computers shaped as humans… what a wonderful dream.

 

Log 18/8/20XX

That Dr. Thomas Light was the only one that actually made sense. I talked to him and he is willing to partner in doing some experiments so get functional robots. I can’t wait.

 

Log 3/2/20XX

This is going to be harder than I thought. The prototypes keep failing one after another. We need to improve the AI.

 

Log 14/4/20XX

I convinced Thomas to change the designs. He wanted them to be powered by water, but that’s inefficient and I think that’s the reason the AI kept showing warning alerts. Though a nuclear core would be dangerous to the miners, if this goes as planned there would be no need for them to go with the machines, so if one blows off there will be zero casualties.

Not like I care about humans.

 

Log 6/8/20XX

The nuclear core does its job smoothly. However, the AI keeps insisting something is wrong. I’m going to reprogram it.

In other news, I met Thomas’ fiancé, Emily. Such a lovely girl, so petite and redheaded and… human. Her fingers are all wrapped in bandages. Apparently she’s a dressmaker. The way Thomas looks at her makes me think if I’m missing something in life.

Not like I really care, anyway.

 

Log 10/12/20XX

I’m still reprogramming the AI. We got rid of the Laws of Robotics for the sake of it working, since they overloaded the program, but something is still wrong. The prototype won’t move for some reason.

Today Emily brought cake to the laboratory. She made it herself. Though I’m not really fond of chocolate myself, Tom seemed to like it very much and it wasn’t so bad.

I mean, the cooking robot I have at home would’ve made it faster, but the taste wasn’t the same.

In any case, I don’t like chocolate.

 

Log 26/2/20XX

I heard Tom arguing with Emily. He wants her to stop working so hard and take care of her hands, since we are finally making progress in the prototype. Sponsors come out of nowhere, we are finally making real money.

She wouldn’t budge. She seems to not care about her hands losing their sensitivity. I don’t understand. She now can just sit at home and let her hands heal properly while waiting for Tom to come back. Humans are stupid.

The AI is getting on my nerves. The steel body moves properly at direct commands when Thomas uses his computer, but when we load the AI on it, it overloads somehow.

We had to remade it three times already. I will try with smaller bodies we can do quickly. This is costing so much money.

 

Log 30/5/20XX

After months of failure, I finally realized what was wrong with the AI. Allowing it access to the archives was a bad idea. It seems to feel insecure whenever we load it out of the computer into its designed body, so it keeps wrecking it. I managed to convince Tom to allow the prototype to have a small gun. It took some time since he didn’t understand why a miner robot would need a gun, but he finally accepted.

We are finally making progress.

 

Log 2/7/20XX

HELL YEAH! The AI finally will stay in its body!! I’m so excited I can’t sit down. Emily came again today to visit and she brought home-made cookies and though they are chocolate I don’t care!! I could kiss the prototype’s green head, holy marbles.

 

Log 3/7/20XX

All that’s left it’s to load the AI on the rest of the prototypes that have been laying there gathering dust, but Tom seems conflicted. I’ll try to convince him.

-later that day-

Apparently, he realized that our robots are in every aspect better than humans and that they could replace humans or dominate them or something. Though I agree that my AI is amazing, it can't plan such a thing for itself.

However, he seemed truly concerned. I convinced him anyway, the robots are working properly.

I love to see their green heads moving around and the red light they have for eyes flickering sometimes when they are processing information. In a few days they’ll be working properly.

 

Log 4/7/20XX

So people freaked out and attacked the robots. Of course they’ll defend themselves! That’s why we gave them guns. Tom is conflicted. Again.

Tom, seriously, this is the humans’ fault. The robots are perfect.

 

Log 5/720XX

He wants to turn my robots off. I won’t allow such a thing. I’ll have to take drastic measures.

-later that day-

I tried to convince Emily to go away. She wouldn’t budge. Goddamn woman.

Luckily, Sniper was with me. He obeyed my order in no time. I called the cops, and since everyone know that Sniper’s body was built by Thomas, they are charging him for murder.

Not exactly what I wanted, but it’ll do the trick just fine.

 

Log 6/7/20XX

They want me to do a press conference. My face all over the city… I could get used to that. Lucky for me, people are used to see me around, since I was the one that faced the public eye most of the time.

Thomas is on the run. They’ll probably catch him soon.

-later that day-

I was flawless. Everyone believed that it was Thomas who ordered Sniper to kill the girl. We had to put Sniper out of order, but I could save its AI before they destroyed the body, so no harm done. I’ll built another body for it and load the AI on it.

By the way, I just remembered that Thomas used to refer to Sniper as “he”. I don’t understand, it’s a machine, there’s a reason we have gender neutral pronouns, Thomas.

 

Log 7/7/20XX

As much as I like the guy, Thomas sucks when it comes to hide. They found him on Emily’s funeral. Really, Thomas, for a genius engineer, you are not that clever.

 

Log 23/8/20XX

The trial was long, boring and tiring. However, the veredict will come out today. Fingers crossed.

-later that day-

So… not guilty? Really? What’s wrong with the jury? The evidence clearly points that he’s the culprit, they should hang him!

Anyway, the public eye doesn’t believe it, Thomas has to run out of the city for his life. The mob is amusing.

And I have a wonderful idea…

 

-20 years later-

 

Log 1/1/20XX

Happy New Year! My hair still looks wonderful, by the way. I look great with white hairs here and there.

The city is as peaceful as always. The Snipers keep the peace and though I cannot get rid of humans just yet, it’s interesting to see how they lose hope day after day.

Time for the daily speech. These screens are one of my best inventions, I swear.

 

Log 3/1/20XX

Some kid got out of the city, to the outskirts. Dangerously close to Light’s whereabouts. I sent a Sniper.

 

Log 4/1/20XX

ProtoSniper informed me that the one I sent after the kid went offline a few hours ago. It shouldn’t have happened. I’ve upgraded them, they look almost human and work way better than…

Damnit. Light.

I should’ve get rid of him ages ago.

 

Log 4/2/20XX

They’ve informed me that there’s movement near Light’s whereabouts. I can’t send any Snipers because something disconnects them and I don’t trust the human forces. Humans are volatile.

I’ll keep alert for the moment.

 

Log 10/3/20XX

Still no notice of what they are doing there. I’m concerned, it’s been almost two months already.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? Be right back, hold on.

-minutes later-

So the fucking kid tried to blow my tower off. Not on my watch! I had to blow the screen, but was worth it. What was his name? Thanks, Sniper. Joe? Whatever, he’s now a pancake on the floor.

He fell like fourty floors. If he’s still alive, I want what he’s taking.

-a few minutes later-

I knew Light was behind this!! Damn, he looks awful. He should shave, he looks like evil Santa. And he doesn’t wear the white hairs as well as I do.

He’s holding the kid’s dead body. I’ll allow him to make him a proper burial, I’m not evil.

 

12 years later

 

Log 1/1/20XX

Happy new year! Still no word of Light. I know he’s hidden somewhere, he’s finally gotten good at it.

 

Log 29/6/20XX

I FUCKING HATE THIS GUY!! Why can’t he live his elderly days in peace without disturbing mine!? I was in the Jacuzzi when BOOM!!

HE HAD SENT ME A ROBOT. A fucking robot. He’s taking my Snipers out, maybe it’s time to send Fireman and his crew.

Also it’s amazing how human this robot looks. I don’t feel right calling him an it… no, it’s definitely a “he”.

 

Log 14/5/20XX

The robot finally woke up. He’s incredibly well built and his AI is amazing. No wonder Light took twelve years so make him. When I look at him I feel like I’m talking to a human. Even his voice sounds organic. Amazing, truly amazing.

 

Log 2/7/20XX

After some near death experiences dealing with Protoman, I managed to rewrite a tiny part of his AI. Now he has to obey me or he feels unbearable pain. Also I can see what he sees whenever I want. This can be interesting.

 

Log 17/7/20XX

The readings say that Protoman hates me. At least he has the good sense to not tell me directly, I could have him decomised in no time.

Since he can't not obey me and he’s by far the best robot here, maybe I’ll make him lead the main forces? Fireman doesn’t do a very good job really…

 

Log 20/9/20XX

Finally Protoman understands that’s better being at my side. Humans are weak. Humans cannot help themselves. He shouldn’t have died for them. Luckily I could fix him. Second chances are rare.

 

4 years later

 

Log 13/4/20XX

This guy never learns. He sent yet another human robot. And he still doesn’t shave.

This one seems stronger. Protoman will have to take care of this personally.

-later-

I think I just witnessed some kind of brotherly Shakespirian drama. So the blue human robot is called Megaman or something. And he blew Protoman’s head off.

Still humans don’t do anything. I was right all along. Humans are weak. Humans are dead.

The so called Megaman had an intense conversation with Light before departing from the city for good. I don’t think he’ll ever come back. Light took Protoman's body, Maybe he'll try to fix him. I kind of wish him luck. I think he's beyond repairs, but I'm going to miss him.

Also I upgraded the screen. Just in case.

 

Bonus

 

Log 15/8/20XX

What’s this so called “Resistance”? There’s nothing to resist about. I’ve give humans commodities beyond compare and they still aren’t satisfied? I really do hate humans.

This “Resistance warriors” look like clowns, painting their faces like that. I guess they imitate traditional war paint from ancient times, but they just look plain stupid. I thought girls would have a better sense of fashion.

I won’t make the same mistake again. I’ll cut this from the root.


End file.
